1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an observation system having a plurality of probes and an image capturing method for the observation system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A movable probe with a camera and an illumination light source for the camera has been known. Such a probe is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,337,732. However, when an observation system has a plurality of such probes, an operator must be careful that one probe's camera does not capture another probe's illumination light source; otherwise, overwhelming amount of light coming from the another probe's illumination light source might spoil the contrast of an image captured by the one probe's camera or cause flare and/or halation in the image thus degrades the image.